Confederacy of Advanced Synthetic Technobeings
"The CAST race is older than they would appear to be" ''-Unknown Arstotzkan Researcher The '''Confederacy of Advanced Synthetic Technobeings', or '''CAST '''was a nation of artificial life forms native to the planet Minos. Government Minos was run by a constitutional monarchy, following ancient governmental tenets of their long-dead creator race. The seven ruling sisters (Kurohime, Senhime, Orihime, Sakuyahime, Nouhime, Ralihime, and Himikohime) hold the ultimate government power, managing the several departments. Other than ruling, the sisters also displayed far, far more advanced computational abilities than other Caseal. Homeworld Minos is a large planet, about 2x the size of Earth. On it's surface are varied continental biomes. Along with the varied environments come the natural predatory wildlife and diseases that would prove fatal to any who lets their guard down while visiting. Jungles are hot and rainy, with massive predatory animals. The deserts are no more hospitable, water oasis' often being hundreds of miles apart. Tundras are cold and harsh, and forests can be very dense. The Precursors built their cities deep into the planet's crust, creating artificial sinkholes to get at the water deep within the world. Only the strongest of animals manage to survive this harsh environment, so humans and CAST alike better be wary when venturing far from civilization. The atmosphere of the world is also thickly oxygenated, allowing large wildlife to thrive. Culture and People A once long-deactivated mechanical race created by pre-historic humans known as the Hyur, the CAST are currently trying to find their place in the universe they so suddenly find themselves within. Having been revived by Arstotzkan explorers during an archaeological dig in their ancient capital city, the race has since displayed a friendliness towards the many species, humans in particular, being the ones who've created them many thousands of years ago. Despite being mechanical in nature, Caseal do indeed have male and female archetypes, the females in general being smaller than males. Their means of reproduction are currently a mystery, but some scientists theorize that they may construct Caseal like any other machine with inclusion of some sort of intelligence core. Such claims have not yet been proven. There are no known gender biases with regards to Caseal occupational roles. Those who created the race, the Precursors have been found by archaeologists to be a highly advanced scientific race, having been able to create cities and even military equipment that still stand proud to this day intact. Their people have been driven from Minos or killed via some mysterious manner, leaving behind only the inactive android creations to occupy their home. Their mastery over artificial intelligence, capable of producing sentience within a machine is testament to their progress as a people. Military The military is a strong one with a focus on utilizing heavy weaponry and speed that few armies can hope to match without powered assistance. This coupled with machine precision and shocking efficiency make them a force to be reckoned with. Category:Civilizations Category:Player Nations Category:CAST Category:Non-Human Nations